batesfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Webster
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = John Webster (May 24, 2014 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Allie, Lexi & Zoey (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Gil Bates (father) Kelly Bates (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Zachary, Lawson, Nathan, Trace, Jackson, Warden, Isaiah, Judson & Jeb (brothers) Michaela, Erin, Tori, Carlin, Josie, Katie, Addallee, Ellie & Callie-Anna (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 10 biological nephews & nieces Daniel Webster & Sandy Webster (parents-in-law) 5 brothers & sisters-in-law 15 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Alyssa Joy Webster (née Bates) (born November 9, 1994) is the sixth child and third daughter of Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She is the sister of Zachary Bates, Michaela Keilen, Erin Paine, Lawson Bates, Nathan Bates, Tori Smith, Trace Bates, Carlin Stewart, Josie Balka, Katie Bates, Jackson Bates, Warden Bates, Isaiah Bates, Addallee Bates, Ellie Bates, Callie-Anna Bates, Judson Bates and Jeb Bates. She is the wife of John Webster and the mother of their children, Allie, Lexi and Zoey. Early life Alyssa Joy "Bizz" Bates was born on November 9, 1994, to Gil Bates and Kelly Bates. She was the couple's sixth child, and they went on to have thirteen more children after her. Alyssa began preparing meals for the family at only twelve years old. She was also the family's secretary and clothes shopper. Alyssa was said to be especially close to her paternal grandmother, Mama Jane, as a child. She still maintains this close bond as an adult. Alyssa was home-schooled growing up. She and her siblings were raised as active participants of Bill Gothard's Institute in Basic Life Principles. Personal life Courtship In 2012, Alyssa began working on Congressman Daniel Webster's campaign for the United States House of Representatives. It is through this campaign work that she got to know John Webster, who she became attracted to. On November 6, 2013, John took Alyssa out on a date that started at Ijams Nature Center in Knoxville, where he gave her a necklace. They then had lunch on the porch at Rafferty's before heading to Rock City in Chattanooga, Tennessee, where he asked her to enter a courtship. Engagement On January 16, 2014, John took Alyssa out to a beach at Disney's Contemporary Resort. Realizing what was happening, Alyssa began crying, and John proposed to her. Afterwards, they took a rented car to Ruth's Chris Steakhouse for dinner. Alyssa described the dinner as "the most elegant (expensive) restaurant I've ever visited". Marriage Alyssa married John Webster on May 24, 2014, at Salem Baptist Church in Knoxville, Tennessee. Her maid of honor was her new sister-in-law, Tori Webster. Her bridesmaids were Tori, Michaela, and Whitney, Andrea Warren, Liz Miller, Erin, and Bethany Chavez. Her flower girls were her sisters, Addellee and Ellie. Her brother Nathan was among the groomsmen, and her brother Judson was one of the ring bearers. The wedding was officiated by her father, Gil Bates]. Motherhood On November 18, 2014, Alyssa and John announced that they were pregnant with their first child. "We are overwhelmed with excitement to be expecting," the couple said in a statement. "We can't wait to welcome our precious little baby into the world." On April 11, 2015, Alyssa gave birth to a daughter, Allie Jane. "We are so excited to welcome our healthy, beautiful baby girl Allie Jane into the world. We are ecstatic and grateful to receive this precious gift." She weighed 6 pounds and 11 ounces and was 21 inches long. On September 15, 2016, Alyssa and John announced that they were expecting their second child, a girl, with a due date of January 27, 2017. "John and I are simply overjoyed with happiness," Alyssa commented. "We are highly anticipating our daughter's arrival." At 7:20 pm on January 26, 2017, Alyssa gave birth to a second child, Lexi Mae. She weighed 6 pounds and 2 ounces. On November 9, 2017, Alyssa and John announced that they were expecting their third child, a daughter to be named Zoey Joy Webster, who was due April 2, 2018. At 4:20 am on March 28, 2018, Alyssa gave birth to a third daughter, Zoey Joy. She weighed 6 pounds and was 19 inches long. Career Flower shop Alyssa worked part-time at Pots and Petals Florist in Lake City, Tennessee, as a teen. She worked here up through her wedding, and put a lot of her earnings towards wedding expenses. Cleaning Alyssa currently works with her husband cleaning commercial buildings. Their work in this business was featured on the Bringing Up Bates episode "Sunshine State Bates". Television Alyssa appeared on the TLC show 19 Kids and Counting many times as a teenager and young adult. In 2012, TLC aired one season of the show United Bates of America, which focused on Alyssa's family. In 2015, UpTV began airing a similar show, Bringing Up Bates. Alyssa is occasionally featured in both shows. Gallery Alyssa-Baby.jpg|Alyssa as a baby. AlyssaJohn-Courting.jpg|John asking Alyssa to court. AlyssaJohn-Engaged.jpg|John proposing to Alyssa. AlyssaJohn-Married.jpg|Just married. AlyssaJohn-Allie.jpg|Alyssa, John and baby Allie. AlyssaJohn-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. AlyssaJohn-Lexi.jpg|Alyssa, John, Allie and baby Lexi. AlyssaJohn-Pregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3. AlyssaJohn-Zoey.jpg|Alyssa, John, Allie, Lexi and baby Zoey. Alyssa-October19.jpg|Alyssa in October 2019. Alyssa-January20.jpeg|Alyssa in January 2020. Alyssa-February20.jpg|Alyssa in February 2020. Category:Websters Category:Parents Category:Married